The Sleepover
by therealoctavian
Summary: Joey and Chandler have a sleepover, play truth or dare. Will soon live up to its M rating, but its not all about sex.


Monday nights at Joey and Chandlers apartment were usually pretty dismal, Chandler would be exhausted from beginning a new week of work and Joey would be... well, not doing much as always.

But this time Chandler had taken the entire week off work, he had been collecting his vacation days so he could have some time off, and tonight Joey had organized a private sleepover. The idea was that they would spend a night drinking beer, playing games and talking about guy stuff.

At 10pm Chandler entered Joey's room, he was wearing light blue checkered Pajama's.

"Haha, cute" Joey remarked

Chandler winced and looked at Joey who was sitting in the middle of the bed, it was dark but the streetlights outside the window illuminated the middle of the room, Joey was dressed in a T-shirt that was clearly too small for him and some boxers.

"Thanks" Chandler sarcastically replied "Am I wearing to much or...?"

"Huh?"

"I know your proud of your body Joe but, wearing clothes is always an option" Chandler raised his eyebrows in a teasing way.

Joey smirked "Sorry, this night might be uncomfortable if you have a boner tent then entire time" he laughed.

Chandler crawled onto the bed with his pal.

"So, what exactly are we gonna be doing?" he asked.

Joey reached behind the bed and grabbed three bottles of beer and handed one to Chandler.

"Last I counted there were only two of us Joe" Chandler chuckled, assuming this to be one of Joey's often miscalculations.

"This one's for me" Joey said as he popped the cap off one of the bottles "And this one is for truth or dare"

He placed a square piece of cardboard on the bed between them and put the bottle on top.

"Seriously?" Chandler asked "This is what you had planned?"

"What did you expect? Come on, it'll be a lot of fun!" Joey said.

Chandler protested "No it won't, we're not two teenage girls, can't we just drink beer and hang out".

"But It'll be fun!" Joey whined "C'mon!"

Chandler gave him a blank look.

"C'moooooooooon!"

Chandler rolled his eyes, "Fine" he said.

"Yay!"

The truth is Chandler found it very hard to say no to Joey, one of his favourite things about his best friend is his childish sense of fun, although Chandler often made fun of him for this kind of personality the truth is he appreciated it more than anything, life had moulded him into a cynic, and having a big dope for a best friend to balance it out was perfect.

"It's just..." Joey said as he put the bottle in the position "Sometimes I feel like I don't know you as well as I should, like somethings missing"

Chandler furrowed his brow "Joey we've been living together for years now, what more do you wanna know about me?"

"You never tell me about your childhood and things like that" Joey pointed out.

"Okay, my dad was a drag queen and my life was a living hell until the day I moved into this apartment, good enough?" he dryly stated.

Joey looked up at him and smiled "N'aww! So I was the start of your happy life, huh?"

Infected by Joey's charming smile, Chandler had a smirk on his face.

"I moved into this apartment before you, Joey" Chandler chuckled.

"Oh yeah" Joey realized "But still, when I moved in that was the best part right?"

Joey had a cheesy grin on his face and they both looked into each others eyes for a moment, until Chandler shook his head.

"Nah, I was happier without you to be honest"

Joey laughed, knowing that Chandler always uses humor so he didn't have to talk about the truth, he had half a mind to persevere but let him off this time.

"Okay, I was much happier when I moved in with you though" Joey grinned.

"So romantic" Chandler chuckled "I think this beer is getting to our heads"

Joey spun the bottle and watched in anticipation, the reason why he had organized this was so he could get to know his friend some more, but unfortunately the bottle pointed to him.

"Ahh!" Joey frowned "Your gonna do something mean!"

"Truth or Dare?" Chandler asked.

"... Truth" Joey said

"Ah c'mon! I thought you were supposed to be daring!" Chandler complained.

"I am, I am!" Joey explained "It's just too early for dares..."

"Okay" Chandler started to ask his question "Have... you... everrrrr... ummm..."

Chandler started to chuckle to himself and even blush a little bit.

"Come on" Joey urged.

"N'ah that's too personal" Chandler laughed and waved his hand.

"Hey man that's okay! That's why we're here, consider all personal boundaries broken down in this game" Joey said.

"Okay" Chandler smirked "Have you ever jerked off thinking about Monica, Rachel or Phoebe?"

"Of course" Joey answered immediately.

"Oh my god" Chandler laughed and shaked his head "What the hell is wrong with you"

"What?"

"They're our friends your sex addict"

"Hey, I'm not a sex addict" Joey replied "It's okay to jerk off to friend isn't it? I mean, I'd never actually fuck them but, I have to admit sometimes when I'm..."

"Okay"

"jerking my dick they just pop u-"

"Okay! Man..."

Joey laughed "You asked the question!"

"Okay..." Chandler was still a little creeped out "Okay, it's my turn to spin the bottle now"

This time it landed on Chandler.

"Oh man" Chandler sighed.

"Truth or Dare?" Joey asked.

"Truth!" Chandler immediately answered.

"Okay... have you ever jerked off to a guy?"

Chandler just gave Joey a 'That's not funny' look, a few moments of silence passed and Chandler realized he was serious.

"What the" he stammered "No! No, of course I haven't"

"Okay then, my turn" Joey continued

"Why would you even ask me that?" Chandler asked with a slightly higher voice than usual.

"Geez calm down Chandler it was just a question" Joey shrugged "You asked me about jerking off so I did basically the same thing"

"That's a little different though" Chandler said "What, have you ever... done that?"

"Hey it's not your turn yet, you can't ask me questions" Joey stated, then proceeded to spin the bottle.

Sure enough, it landed on himself.

"So have you ever jerked off to a guy?" Chandler asked.

"You haven't asked me Truth or Dare"

"Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"So have you ever jerked off to a guy?" Chandler repeated

"Ummm, well, yeah pretty much" Joey answered nonchalantly.

"What? What do you mean 'Pretty much'?" Chandler asked, his eyes wide.

"Well you wanted an honest answer, and there it is" Joey stated.

Chandler was still confused "But... why?"

Joey thought for a second, like he had never really asked himself that question.

"I dunno, I mean, it's not like it happens often, but... whatever, it doesn't really matter" he explained.

"So... a-are you... bisexual or...?"

"I dunno, does it matter?" Joey said, getting tired of the conversation.

"Well I'm sorry but this is just a bit weird" Chandler said.

"What's so weird about it?" Joey asked.

Chandler looked like he didn't know what to say.

"So, have you... y'no, had-"

"No."

"Ahh, okay..." Chandler nodded, still looking pretty dumbfounded.

A few more seconds of silence passed.

"I'm just sayin, the whole point of this game is to tell the truth right? I'm not ashamed or anything, it's just something I don't see any reason to lie about" Joey explained, sounding more intellectual than usual.

"Alright fine..."

Joey chuckled to himself "Wow you're really not okay with this are you?" he said.

"N-no, it's just it's a bit surprising, I don't really care" he lied.

"If you say so, anyway, it's your turn to spin the bottle now" Joey pointed out.

"Look, I'm sorry. I appreciate you being honest with me, I guess. I just... sorry if I'm a bit awkward, that's just me y'no" Chandler explained sheepishly.

"Alright man that's fine, go on, spin it then"

Chandler did so, and once again it landed on his Italian friend.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"


End file.
